<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fall by roguefaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612159">The Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie'>roguefaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(a bit), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Drinking, Chocolate Box Exchange, Chocolate Box Exchange 2020, F/M, Hell, Knifeplay, Knives, Not in hell but hell politics, POV Multiple, Season/Series 04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She did not know that she would fall in love with him. But then the knife slipped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSwandive/gifts">BlindSwandive</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She did not know that she would fall in love with him. She cut herself willingly and he drank, and then either of them would eye the knife hungrily but she did not know what would happen next; she could have known, but she didn't.</p><p>***</p><p>Was it a slip of the knife? It was a slip of the knife. She had cut herself and was bleeding, and it was drying. It was already drying and his mind was starting to wander in the blood haze, and he didn't know who made the knife slip but it did. He was cut and he was bleeding and he breathed into it and felt it and then he might have been even farther--seeing--seeing--there, but he wasn't was he? He couldn't be. It snapped him back to reality fast and quick but he knew if he saw her again he'd want this, he'd want to be cut. He hadn't-- before. He'd never let her cut him. He'd never craved a knife before, they were tools, tools for hunting but now--</p><p>***</p><p>"Do it," he breathed, and she was tumbling, tumbling, loving him, the one who could be King of Hell, the one who could rule beside Lucifer, the one she was loving and loving and loving and would cut to pieces.</p><p>Ribbons.</p><p>It had been her who had made her own case, that she could do this, that she could turn him inward and dark, toward his own power. He didn't know that he had it in him, demon blood or blood or blood or blood or knives or not.</p><p>She knew the assignment. She knew the risks--on paper--but Sam’s blood, spread out from him on the sheets, that made her love him, love him, love him like nothing else, more than she loved Lilith, more than she loved Lucifer, more than she loved earth.</p><p>Because she could make him bleed.</p><p>After that, she was forever his no matter what else would happen, and they would trade knife-cuts like they were really lovers, all under her control, and she knew, she had had reports of below, and she knew the life there, below, below.</p><p>If she could give it to him here she would. If she could give him slices of hell, if he would love her for it, she would do it.</p><p>She could make him bleed. She could watch him bleed.</p><p>It was not part of the assignment. But it was so lovely all the same, and in the end she heard him beg, heard him beg for her knife, the perfect snick snick of it and if it was for some reason, if it was for any reason, she didn’t have to care. </p><p>He wanted her to hurt him. He wanted her to show him little tiny cuts of home. And it made her love him like no other, like nothing else. </p><p>She had done it. No matter what else happened now, she had loved him. She had made him bleed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>